Hunted Assassin
by hunt-zombie
Summary: Sarah Gallagher has an ugly past and messed up childhood. The only friend she had was Dexter Morgan and works at Miami-Metro Police Department, but that was over six years ago. Now she comes back to work for Jacob Elway as a private investigator. Pairings: Jacob/OC and Dexter/Hannah. Warning: Strong language, adult content, drug and alcohol use.


**Hey guys! So I did another story because I've been watching the Final Season of Dexter and it's awesome so far, but I haven't been able to watch the rest of Time Warner Cable decided to get rid of Showtime so I couldn't watch any of the new episodes at all and I was extremely pissed. Extremely. So I kind of went on a limp here for the first chapter. As I was re-watching the first episode of season eight, I saw my favorite actor that I admire in the entire world, Sean Patrick Flanery! I was like holy shit, it's Sean Patrick Flanery! Sorry kind of went all fangirl again. **

**Anyway in this first chapter we meet Sarah Gallagher who is a former Miami cop and former assassin in her spare time. She has an ugly past and shitty childhood. She survived all of the torment through out school years and got her degree in criminal justice. She has no friends expect when she meets Dexter (which is in season 1, there will be flash backs) when she works for Miami-Metro Police Department. She also was friends with Rita Bennett. Dexter was her very first friend she had ever made and she talked to him about her past and messed up childhood because he thought he could relate to what she's been through. Rita was the more to go to for girl advice and to have a few drinks with. Two years later, she leaves Miami-Metro Police Department after she goes to the crime scene of her father. Thus brings her into the world of being an assassin and travels the world trying to find any work that she could find. Six years later, she returns to Miami to become a private investigator and is now working for Jacob Elway (who is played by Sean Patrick Flanery) at his private investigation firm. **

**Thus, brings us to this chapter, it basically introducing the character Sarah Gallagher how she realizes how messed up her life is and how much she works and not getting enough sleep. It does talk to her about her mother's murder and how her father neglected her throughout her childhood. I didn't go into depth with her mother's death yet, but I will in future chapters, there will be flashbacks throughout season 1 where she's friends with Dexter and Rita and so on to now. Also this is a Jacob/OC pairing even though I was gonna go with Dexter/OC , but I was like I'm not sure if that's going to work. So it's a Dexter/OC friendship relationship so that's where I'm going with Dexter and Sarah.  
**

**So I hope you guys like it, give me feedback knowing that I did a good job or I need to change something or to improve on my character or any other character. I am re-watching Dexter from season one to seven, so I can fit the flashbacks and what not. **

**I do not own Dexter Morgan or Jacob Elway! I own Sarah Gallagher and any of my OC that are not in the series!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 1: Not a Normal Life

**Sarah Gallagher's POV**

"I'll get you that report director, but it will take some time for me to dig up some any new information. I'll send you what I have and I'll get back to you with any new information I find."

"Good, I'll have my assistant send you a copy of the case file my team is working on. Hopefully you can shed some light on this investigation."

"We can only hope Vance, we can only hope." I hung up the phone and rubbed my tired eyes. These long work hours and days have been taking a toll on me. I never realized how much tired I am since I stopped being a hired assassin. I was used to the long hours at night of work and not being able to get much sleep. Now it's all catching up to me. I had went into exile after my last assignment, but that was over six years ago. Some of the assignments I took were either in the states or out of the country, but the last one I took on was in the states. The last assignment was in Miami, Florida which is my hometown.

To be honest, I never thought I would be coming back here especially because my past still haunts me till this day. I had witnessed my mother's murder, my father was never home so I always on my own. I had no friends through elementary, middle and high school. By the time I went to college which was still close to home. I got my degree in criminal justice and worked at Miami-Metro Police Department. There I made a new and best friend. Dexter Morgan. He's a forensic blood spatter analyst who also worked at Miami-Metro Police Department as well; we called him the "blood guy". He was probably the only best friend I have ever had. He was the one I could actually talk about my past and my childhood has been corrupted. I had told him about my mother's murder and how my father basically neglected me and was never home because of his job.

He was the one I could go to for advice or just to talk to. It was the same with him. He always talks about his sister Debra and his girlfriend Rita. I became really good friends with Rita, but for some reason Debra never really liked me. I never fully understand why, but I never pried it out of her. Dexter was like the brother I never had and probably the best two years of my life until it all came crumbling down when her father was murdered in cold blood. The ringing of the office phone had brought my out of my memories and back to reality. I gasped in surprised and put my hand over my heart and picked up the phone. "This is Gallagher speaking."

_"Mrs. Gallagher you have a package for you waiting at the front desk." _I sighed and rubbed my temples with my index finger.

"I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and ran my fingers through my semi long raspberry truffle color hair. Working for Elway is tough as fuck. He's strict, means business and he's a tough motherfucker to handle, then again he does own this private investigation firm and he's an ex-cop. Also, he's my boss. Can't really do anything about it. I started working for him about five months ago, but I was on leave for about a month. Something had gone wrong with one of my investigations. However, he does give me my own cases and cold cases, but I usually get to choose which case I want to investigate. I rub my tired brown eyes, got up from my chair and walked out of my office. Today, was not a good day for me, first I over slept which I never do, second all of my work clothes are at the dry cleaners so I had to wear a short black denim skirt with a nice red plain tank top and a nice pair of black combat boots. My hair was straight and down, but I'm glad it wasn't messy, I had enough time to brush my hair before I came in late for work. God, I was happy that Elway was on the phone conversation with someone when I got in so thank god! So basically I snuck in without him knowing it, the training of being an assassin finally pays off. I walked down the hall of the building and I noticed that half of the walls are glass that people can see through and my co-workers can probably see how horrible I look right about now. I sighed in frustration and kept walking down the hall. By the time I get there, the front desk lady Sheila I think that's her name is typing away on the keyboard and looking up and down from the computer screen. As I approached her, she looked up from the computer and smiled at me. I try to smile back, but I didn't really want to fake it. At this point, I'm just gonna let her know that I'm fucking tired, but I think she already knows at that point. "Hi, you called about a package for me?" She nodded, grabbed a vanilla folder with a lot of paper in it and put on the table for me. She then takes out a clipboard and a pen and put in front of me. I take the pen and signed my signature on the dotted line. I gave the clipboard back to her and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"No offense, but you look like shit." I softly chuckled and nodded.

"None taken."

"Is everything okay?" I nodded and rubbed my tired eyes once again.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately ever since that day, you know what I mean right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it was all that everybody was talking about, I've never seen Jacob so upset and distracted." I raised my eyebrow at her and narrowed my eyes at her.

"He was upset?" She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe even worried too." I became confused at that point. Why was Elway worried for me? I mean yeah I can be hard to work with and he can be a real asshole sometimes, but he worries about me? Now that just unlike his character, this is really a weird conversation.

"I have to go, thanks for the package." As I walked away from the front desk, I heard Sheila's voice.

"Anytime and get rid of those dark circles under your eyes." I chuckled again and waved my hand at her and shook my head. I looked down at the file and saw the black bold letters that spelled out "NCIS" and big red bold letters that say "CLASSIFIED". I scoffed a little and shook my head, but couldn't help but smile. "You just made my day a lot easier Vance." I said to myself. I started to walk into the break room didn't know that someone was in there.

"She's never waited for two weeks to call me back." I looked up and saw Jacob Elway and there was another guy in front of me wearing light tan pants, light brown shoes and wearing a light pink button up shirt I guess. The guy had short brown hair, wearing a silver watch on his right wrist. I can't see his face since his back was towards me, he took a sip of his coffee or something. I try to make a getaway, but Elway looked towards me. His blue eyes gaze pierced through brown eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and let out a shaky breath, but before I could say anything to him, I felt searing pain through my head and my vision became blurry. The folder had slipped through and fell out of my hand and I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head and everything went black. All I remember is a strong pair of arms grabbing me before falling to the floor.

"Sarah." The voice whispered to me, a very familiar voice that I haven't heard in a long, long time.

"Dexter?"


End file.
